The product Adobe Reader 8 includes automatic scrolling functionality. Automatic scrolling advances a user's view of a PDF document at a steady rate, moving vertically down the document. If the user interrupts the automatic scrolling by using the scroll bars to move backward or forward to another point in the document, then automatic scrolling continues from that point. At the end of the PDF document, automatic scrolling stops and does not begin again until the user chooses automatic scrolling again.